poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
PoptropiCon Island
|preceded = Mission Atlantis Island |suceeded = Arabian Nights Island|image = PoptropiCon-banner.png}} PoptropiCon Island is the 41st island on Poptropica. It is also the third island to be released in "episodes" or parts. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Episode 1: Line Forms Here Episode 2: Spoiler Alert Episode 3: Reign of Omegon Walkthrough Episode 1: Line Forms Here When you arrive on the Island, you'll be informed by a lady nearby to save your current costume as you'll be costumizing a lot on this Island. This is true. You will have to costumize and COMPLETELY change your appearance to complete the quest. Save if you wish. After that, ask the girl in line who's holding two tickets and waiting if she has an extra ticket. She will say she's holding one for someone who hasn't arrived yet. Ask her what he looks like and she will show you a selfie that looks more like a regular photo she took with him. Now, costumize yourself to look like him! The lady in the very back of the line has his staff. Costumize it. Climb up to the next level on the building and run across the tables to grab some bottles. Costumize the guy pushing the soda dispenser. You need his beard. Now climb higher. Costumize the lady who's dressed as a witch's hat. Run to the parking lot. Jump onto the Ye Olde Forge of Finery and grab the old-looking watch parts that are shining. You'll need them later. Speak to the lady at the Space Jaunt asking her what a zazzleblax is. She'll give you a pamphlet. Now costumize the guy eating pizza at the table next to the Space Jaunt. Get his robes. Run back to the lady and click on her. She'll ask you for a thing you don't have. Run back through the parking lot to the restrooms. You'll find the girl's friend crying. Ask him if he's holding something for his friend. He said he left it in the bathroom. Then he'll leave after complimenting your costume. Click on the nearest person waiting in line and they'll ask you to remind them who played Thor in "that old viking movie" in trade for their spot. Run back through the convention center to the alley. Grab the backpack in the dumpster. You'll get only its straps for some reason. Run forward till you see a sign saying "Bucky Lucas is Thor". CLICK on it. You will comment on it sounding like a hit for Bucky to play the Norse God of Thunder. Run back to the guy in the restroom line. Remind him and he'll trade his spot. Ask the next lady in line and she'll say to remind her when the cosplay contest starts and she'll trade her spot. Run back to the convention center and hop up to the second level. There you'll find a picture of Lance Pitcher dressed as what looks like a goggle-wearing adventurer with a pirate sword. The poster will also say the cosplay contest starts at noon. Click on the poster. Go back to the lady in line and remind her and she'll trade her spot. Ask the guy next in line and he'll say only the person who wields the power amulet can displace him. You'll ask where it is and he'll answer that the Cheetah Bandit has it. Run to the convention center. You'll find the Cheetah Bandit on the bus. Talk to him and he'll say you have to beat him in a race to the top of the water tower. Say yes to his challenge and win. Hint: the Cheetah Bandit will not take the pipe to the left, which you can climb on. Take the pipe and climb it to beat the Bandit. He'll then give you the power amulet. Run back to the guy in the restroom line and put on the power amulet. He'll let you have his spot. The next guy will ask for the Fremulon mask from the Space Jaunt booth. Ask the guy about the mask, and he'll test you on the Fremulon phrases in the pamphlet you got earlier. Use the pamphlet (you might want to take a picture of it or write down the phrases) and answer his foreign language test. Ace it and you'll get the mask. Give it to the guy in line. He'll trade his spot. The next person will ask for you to repair her busted jetpack. She'll give you instructions written in Swedish. Apparently she's Swedish. Go to Ye Olde Forge of Finery. Click on the crafting table and follow the pictures to create the jetpack. Give the jetpack to the girl in line and she'll fly away. Go into the bathroom portable and you'll come out with Mjolnir (m-yol-neer), Thor's hammer. Go back to the girl waiting in line at the convention center. she'll ask where you found it and calls the deal off after finding out. Ungrateful scum! Anyway, now you'll need to make yourself look like Thor. Costumize the beard the first guy in the line is wearing. Go to the parking lot and costumize the chain mail suit the girl at the Forge of Finery is wearing. Go to the restrooms. Costumize the nearest guy's viking hat. Costumize the nearest girl's cape. Now arm yourself with Mjolnir and then a magic portal will appear and the Avengers will come out of it with the real Thor asking for his hammer.... Ahem. Now you look like Thor! Go to the alley and click on the guy next to the catapult. He'll think you're really Thor and will obey your command to leave his post and hang at the Con. Now hop into the catapult's basket and push it down until the hook locks into place. Then, you'll unhook it aaannndd... Whoosh! CRASH! You've reached the end of the episode! Woohoo! Episode 2: Spoiler Alert You have crashed through the window of the convention. HOORAY! The judge of the costume contest says your early for the contest. He says the winner will be the one with the best Omegon (unreleased Mighty Action Force villain) costume. The winner will receive a walk on role in the Mighty Action Force sequel!!! YAY! So now you have to look like Elf Archer from the MAF. Costumize with the guy in green on your left and get his mask. Then go to the Expo Floor on your right and you will talk to a man with orange hair at the Wicked Cool News booth. He will tell you about an amazing opportunity. He says he hired spies to help him get info about the next MAF movie. He has to be the first site to post what Omegon looks like before the prievew for the next MAF movie premiers. He gives you a phone to take pictures of Omegon. If you manage to help, he'll whip you up an Omegon suit. You then talk to the guy with grey hair to your right and ask him what Omegon looks like. He says theres a girl with a red leather jacket who has a picture of Omegon. He says that she is right over there. Then the screen moves over a little and you see that girl run into the Hallway. You go up and costumize with the grey-haired girl and get her hat. Receive a free Elf Archer comic from the grey haired man's booth. Now you know what Elf Archer looks like. You go into the Hallway, and all the halls look exactly the same. Follow her into each door she goes into. Once you have finally caught her, you ask her what Omegon looks like. She says she will tell you if you give her money. You say you could give up some loose change, and she says if you have a real offer, call her and she gives you her calling card. She then enters the Conference Room and puts her phone in a bin full of phones. You must call her to get her phone, but if you try in front of the conference room, you get no signal. So you go up the platforms to the Tech Lounge, call her, and her phone will ring. You get the phone and text yourself the picture of Omegon's cape. YOU'VE GOT PART OF THE COSTUME! HOORAY!!! So now you costumize with "Pinata Man" and get his shirt. You leave the Hallway (Don't worry, you don't have to worry about the puzzle again) and enter the Demo area. You will see a kid with a bow and some arrows. costumize and get the bow (don't get the arrows.) Then enter the Exhibit Hall and you will see 2 people arguing over a lost Elf Archer statue. When they're finished, click on the empty statue frame and you will do a pose. They will come back and both say, "You found the Elf Archer!" at the same time. They will put you in a room, and you go upstairs and you will see several designs for omegon's head. Go to the new one and take a picture of it. A SECOND PART! YAY! Now look for the Mighty Action Force (MAF) cards. Here is all of em'. 1. Go to the theater and find a big box. Push it and get the Teen Arachnid card. 2. Find the soda machine in the hallway and bang it and a Pony Girl card will fall out. 3.Get a balloon from the Demo Area and go to the Expo Floor. you will see a card stuck on a window. Go upstairs, jump, and collect the Trash Collector card. 4. Go to the Exhibit Hall and get up on the huge green super statue above you. Jump on the hand and a Fashion Ninja card will fall out. 5. Go to the Demo Area. go upstairs (you need the red balloon, pick one in the lower floor of the Demo Area) and keep stomping in front of the bulletin board by clicking it, collect the Dirt Claude card on the board. 6 Talk to the girl in the Demo Area and she will tell you how to play the MAF card game and gives you a card starter pack. Now she will teach you how to play. The Game is just like a Pokemon card challenge. Keep following the instructions and eventually you will win and earn a "World Guy" card. Organize your deck. Then talk to the girl upstairs and she will challenge you to the MAF card game. If you win, you will get an UNRELEASED OMEGON CARD! WHAT??! Note: before challenging the girl in the 2nd floor of the Demo Hall, you can get more cards by challenging two players scattered around the convention: one in the Theater, one in the Hallway. Follow the instructions the other girl gave you. If you are lucky, you will win!!! Get the card with the Omegon's body. Now you have it all: Omegon's body, mask and cape!! YAY!! Now show the Wicked Cool News guy the pictures. He will literally "whip up" the suit for you. Then go into the theater. The judge says YOU WIN THE CONTEST! YAY! But then... CRASH! Then the REAL Omegon crashed the party!!! The judge says He has a new winner and tells Omegon to take off the mask. Omegon says he has no mask. He then zaps The judge with a ray!!! AHHH! Can you save the day? Members Only Poptropicon Island MO 1.jpg Poptropicon Island MO 2.png Poptropicon Island MO 3.png Photos Poptropicon Island 1.jpg Poptropicon Island 2.jpg Poptropicon Island 3.jpg Poptropicon Island 4.jpg Trivia * You can update your Deck with the unreleased Omegon card. * This Island may be a reference to the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con as it was announced around the time of the event. *There are many references to Back Lot Island: **The sign behind the restrooms is of Queequeg's Coffee. **When you tell one of the people that Bucky Lucas played Thor, he says he thought it was Kirk Strayer. **A poster of The Hobo can be found. *Lance Pitcher is seen on the poster saying when the cosplay contest is. *This is the first episode island that has a common room, which is The Facili-tee in episode 1 and the Atrium in episode 2. * The Atrium has reference from the Legendary Swords mini-island. * Stan Ditko is a parody of Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. * In the Exhibition Hall, there's a picture of Proto-13 which is reminiscent to Astro Boy. * On the table next to the Poptropican with the Omegon Card are some figures that look like the elf and troll from Twisted Thicket. * In Episode 2: Spoiler Alert, There is a glitch. The glitch is, sometimes, when you have a huge card deck, and go to the demo hall or exhibit hall, there will be another card you picked up earlier. If you pick it up again, And go to your card deck, You will see your deck is empty. The only way to get your deck back is to restart the island. * Based on the appearances of the cards from the card deck in Episode 2: Spoiler Alert, it could be a reference to the digital collectible card game Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. Category:2014 Islands Category:PoptropiCon Island Category:Poptropica Category:Places Category:Areas